Me duele amarte
by Leyla TwiCullen
Summary: En toda escuela existe un rey en la clase, pero Edward Cullen era el Dios de la escuela. Le agrada tener la atención de las chicas, pero en especial de una. Bella Swan, en cambio, es tímida y callada, pero con un gran secreto. Un amor incondicional por Edward.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO:**

**Edward Cullen es el Dios de la escuela secundaria en Forks, cada mes estrenaba una nueva novia, ninguna duraba tanto tiempo como para que las personas hablaran que era una relación de verdad. Le agrada la atención de las chicas pero en especial de una. Bella en cambio es muy tímida y callada solo tiene como amigas a Alice y Rosalie. Solo que tiene un obscuro secreto; ama a Edward Cullen. Frente a las personas demuestra su odio contra él, pero cuando esta sola, su amor sale a la luz. Alice que es hermana de Edward, le informa que a Bella que le gusta, adivinando que a Edward le pasa lo mismo. Se atrae el uno al otro. Pero Edward se conoce, sabe que le hará daño a Bella y no quiere lastimarla. Comenzó con ignorarla aun más de lo normal, evitaba su cercanía y milagrosamente ya ni siquiera le jugaba una que otra broma. Viendo que ella seguía intentando acercársele le trata de enseñarle por las malas. Le tiende un juego para enamorarla, y después de un tiempo la engaña enseñándole que ella no se puede enamorar de él. Porque él no cree en ese estúpido sentimiento. Bella se refugia en los brazos de su mejor amigo; Jacob. Entonces… ¿Quién de los dos dirá… "me duele amarte"?**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero y le agrade esta nueva historia ^^**


	2. Game Over

******__****Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son de la señora Stephenie Meyer, mas sin en cambio la trama si es total y completamente mía.**

* * *

**CAPITILO 1**

**Game Over**

Pov Edward.

-¡Mi amor!

-Mira Edward. Ahí viene tu novia- murmuro Emmett en tono de burla, mientras me daba un leve golpe con su codo, por encima de nuestra mesa.

Suspire frustrado.

De nuevo Tanya llamándome "amor" frente a todas las personas de la cafetería. Tendré que explicarle nuevamente las "reglas" de nuestra relación. Si ese era el nombre de lo que teníamos. ¿Acaso no entendía la palabra "pasatiempo"?

-¡Hola mi amor..!- saludo Tanya sentándose junto a mí.

Una sonrisa forzada apareció en mi rostro.

-Hola- conteste fríamente.

-Mira lo que me compre- dijo entusiasmada mientras sacaba unas prendas de unas bolsas que traía colgando de los brazos.- Estos vestidos los compre especialmente para nuestras citas….

Entorne los ojos.

Esta chica ya me estaba cansando. Se la pasaba llamándome todo el tiempo y haciéndome numeritos de celos. Como si de verdad tuviéramos algo. Cuando ella acepto estar conmigo le deje muy claro que era solo una "relación temporal". No nos pondríamos apodos estúpidos como "cariño" o "amorcito" ¡Por favor! Esas son ñoñerías.

-Sabes Tanya. Creo que esto ya llego demasiado lejos. Ya estoy cansado de estas escenitas de "amor y romance"- Dije mientras tomaba sus "vestidos" y los metía de nuevo a su bolsa.

Me miro directo a la cara. Parecía que se había quedado en estado de shock

-¿De qué hablas cariño?- pregunto después de unos minutos con voz temblorosa.

-¿De qué hablo? ¿Acaso no entiendes mi idioma muñeca? Ya no quiero ser tu novio, o lo que hayamos sido. Da igual…

La campana sonó y era hora de ir a ver el entrenador. Yo era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, tenía que ser el primero en llegar a los entrenamientos.

-Pe-pero… Edward… anoche… tu y yo…

-Sí, estuvo muy placentera la noche de ayer… Pero lo siento muñeca, ya no veo nada más valioso en ti. – conteste secamente, tratando de alejarme de ahí lo más pronto posible antes que comenzaran las lagrimas.

Se levanto de golpe encarándome.

-Pero Edward…- ¡genial! Lo que quería evitar. Ahora estaba llorando frente a varias personas que aun quedaban en la cafetería.- Yo te amo…

Entorne los ojos. ¡Como si fuera la primera vez que lo escucho! ¡Por Dios! Yo siempre que comenzaba una "relación" dejaba en claro que no se enamoraran. ¡Estúpidas!

-Mira muñeca, para que no digas que te dejes así como así, te dejo esto como recuerdo- Tome su cabellera rubia entre mis manos y atraje su rostro hacia mí, para besar sus labios. Lo hacía por cortesía, la verdad lo único que quería de ella era una noche o máximo dos. Pero con una sola, tuve suficiente.

La aleje bruscamente y Salí hacia el pasillo que me dirigía a la cancha.

¡Mierda! Ya casi no había personas. ¡Maldita Tanya! Me había hecho perder mi tiempo. Camine, o más bien corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar con el entrenador, seguro ya tenía mi sentencia de muerte preparada.

De pronto algo o alguien se estampo contra mí, apareciendo de la nada.

Yo quede un poco aturdido por el golpe, pero permanecí de pie. En cambio la persona con la que choque no tuvo la misma suerte. Al mirar hacia el suelo me fije que la persona que se encontraba en el era la nerd y torpe de Isabella Swan. ¡Claro! Tenía que ser ella.

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, mientras sobaba un poco su frente con su mano derecha y recogía algunos libros con la otra mano.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?- grite.

Levanto un poco la cara y me lanzo una mirada de odio.

-No fue mi culpa estúpido. ¿Acaso no sabes que no se debe correr en los pasillos?

Reí ante su comentario.

-¡Por Dios niñita! ¿Sabes a quien le estás hablando? Yo hago lo que se me da la gana en esta escuela de mierda.

Tenso su mandíbula, entrecerró los ojos- Debo admitir que me gusto mucho eso- y recogió un segundo libro que estaba en el suelo junto a ella.

-Déjame en paz Cullen. – dijo al ponerse de pie. Paso junto a mí y un delicioso olor inundo mis pulmones. ¡Maldita nerd! ¡¿Por qué carajos olía tan delicioso?!

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese maldito pensamiento y continúe con mi camino.

Al entrar a la cancha, me encontré con algunos chicos practicando, pero el entrenador no estaba.

Suspire aliviado.

Fui hacia los vestidores y me cambie lo más rápido que pude, poniéndome mi uniforme para los entrenamientos. Al llegar de nuevo a la cancha, mi vista se concentro en un grupo de chicas que estaban en las bancas. Eran todas las porristas, supongo que estaban consolando a Tanya. No le di importancia y mejor comencé a buscar con la mirada al entrenador, cuando de pronto unas pequeñas manos golpearon mi pecho.

-¿Qué te sucede?- grito Alice. Mi hermanita menor. Ella también estaba en el equipo de porristas.

-Deja de fastidiar enana- dije evadiéndola.

-De nuevo rompiéndole el corazón a cuenta chica encuentras.- Grito- Eres un…un.

-Dilo enana. Desvirgina esa boquita diciendo una mala palabra. Anda dilo- la jamás ha dicho una mala palabra en su vida. Aun que sea difícil de creer.

Suspiro frustrada.

-No voy a hacerlo. Y menos gritándolo. Me las pagaras. No sabes cómo me avergüenza que seas mi hermano.

-¿Por qué no te largas Alice?- grite.

La pequeña dio media vuelta y regreso con su grupito de amigas. Todas las chicas de ahí me odiaban o al menos eso era lo que me contaba Alice. Todas habían tenido una noche conmigo. ¡Por favor! Como si nunca lo hubieran deseado. Les di lo que querían y ellas a mí. Solo una noche de diversión. Pero claro, se enamoran. ¡Ja! Ese estúpido sentimiento de mierda.

Yo jamás lo he sentido ni lo sentiré. ¿Por qué?  
Porque el amor simplemente no existe.

* * *

**Nueva historia. Espero y les agrade ^^**

**Saludos :)**


End file.
